Innocence
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: In which Austin is an innocent little flower and is oblivious to the world around him. AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So... This is awkward... *sweat drop* I haven't been on this website in a LONG time. But, I had one more fanfiction idea I want to do before I leave for good. At least... The A &A fandom... *le gasp* I'm not as active anymore with it, so, yeah... This is awkward... As I said before... But maybe this story will make up for it... Hopefully... *smiles nervously* So, here are the ages:**

 **Austin- 15**

 **Ally- 18**

 **Dez- 19**

 **Trish- 18**

 **Dallas- 25**

 **Kira- 16**

 **Trent- 19**

 **There are going to be more characters from the show in the story, but they won't have as big as a role as the others, so yeah. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have with this story, but I guess we'll have to see!** **Anywho, I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

There are many words to describe Austin Moon.

Mature is not even _close_ to describing him.

Well, I guess it's not really his fault. His dad left him as soon as he was born, so it was just him and his mom, Mimi. All they had was each other. So, I guess she took that to the extreme. She never let Austin leave the house.

Not _once_.

The closest contact he had with the outside world was looking out a window. Mimi pretty much devoted her life to taking care of Austin after her ex-husband walked out. She quit her job, broke all her ties with her closest friends, and she even isolated herself from the rest of their family.

If you haven't noticed yet, Mimi is in very dire need of a therapist.

Just saying.

But anyway, Austin has been treated like a child his whole life. You can say he's a 5 year old trapped in a 15 year old's body. Honestly, he wouldn't be able to survive a day without Mimi, and that's what she wanted. Her and Austin, together forever.

Well, as usual, reality fucked that plan up.

Obviously, if Mimi quit her job, that would mean they would start having money problems. Some how she was able to survive 15 years, but now it's a real problem. So that means she has to go and find a new job. But, one giant problem: she can't leave Austin. Need I remind you, this kid may be 15, but his favorite show is _Dora The Explorer,_ and he can't tie his shoes on his own. So obviously, he can't take care of himself. The only solution Mimi could think of: enroll him into high school. Now, in my opinion, this is a very stupid idea. Sure, Mimi has homeschooled him, but, if the same woman who decided to raise him like a toddler for 15 years taught him how to read and write, he's screwed.

Congrats Mimi, you are officially the worst mom ever.

Of course Austin doesn't know this. In fact, he's _excited_ to go! He can finally leave the house and make a bunch of new friends! Maybe he'll find a magic stethoscope and hang out with a bunch of talking stuffed animals like in _Doc McStuffins_! I mean, what could possibly go wrong in high school? Oh wait, I know!

 _Everything._

* * *

 **I think this is the best piece of shit I've ever written! I'm so proud! *wipes tears* So, tell me what you guys think! I don't think I'm going to have a couple in this story, but if I do, it will probably be Auslly. Now, I don't really ship them, but I have my reasons. However, if they are the ship in this story, it will be _very_ different. I'm just warning you. Anyway, hope you guys are excited for this story! R & R! Byeeeeee!**

 **~Groot 😜👍**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Mimi Moon never wanted a child.

Obviously, the universe wasn't on her side when she found out she was pregnant.

Damn hormones.

But, she always wanted a daughter. So I guess this was a good opportunity to have and raise a child. But she wanted a _daughter_. Not a son.

She was so hellbent on having a daughter, she only brought stuff for a baby girl. She painted the infirmary walls punk, the crib pink, everything was just so damn pink Mike, her husband, thought he was going to lose it.

"What if we have a son?" he asked her one day.

"We won't," Mimi growled, "I _will_ have a baby girl."

Well, once again, the universe had a different opinion.

When Austin was born, saying Mimi was disappointed was an understatement.

She lost her husband the _same_ day she found out she didn't have a little baby girl. Nothing was really working out for Mimi. She was very close to losing her mind.

But she found a solution.

So when Austin walked into Marino High in a pink dress and a white flower crown, he didn't know.

He didn't know that his mom never wanted him.

He didn't know that his mom thought he was a sin.

He was just to damn innocent to see through all the lies his mom threw at him.

All the "I love you" 's?

Fake. All of them.

The only solution Mimi found to being happy again was to raise Austin as if he was a girl. Because according to her, that's the only way she'll ever love him.

She thinks he'll never know.

She thinks she can keep her true feelings a secret forever.

But everyone knows:

 _Nothing_ can stay innocent. The truth will come out eventually. When it does, _hell_ will be unleashed.

The universe was never on Mimi's side anyway.

 ** _A & A_**

Ally Dawson isn't someone you would call a "nice person".

Sure, she has her moments.

... That's a lie.

Most of the time, she'll hurt anyone who annoys her.

She never regrets hurting someone. She never did.

Ally isn't the kind of person who seems to be bad, but actually has a heart. Rumor has it she doesn't even have one.

So don't expect that twist.

She doesn't have a nice bone in her body.

In other words, she's a natural born badass bitch.

Her friend, Dez Fisher, on the other hand, is too kind for his own good. If someone were to punch him in the face, he would _apologize._

... He was probably dropped as a baby ...

The point is, Dez and Ally are polar opposites, but they are very close friends.

Of course, that doesn't mean Ally is kind to Dez. She's always teasing him, talking about him behind his back, and sometimes cursing him out.

But Dez takes it all.

Because he believes Ally has a heart. She just needs someone to bring out the good in her.

So when a pretty blonde boy tripped and fell on top of her, Dez smiled, looking at the slight glow in Ally's eyes as she looked at him.

Maybe that boy was the answer.

Well, it was a pretty big maybe.

Considering Ally is yelling at the poor boy.

It looks like the redhead has to save an innocent bystander from Ally Dawson's wrath.

Again.

 ** _A & A_**

Austin was having a pretty good morning.

People were giving all their attention to him as he walked through the doors, and some people were smiling and whispering to their friends.

Some people even gave him compliments, and a group of girls squealed when they noticed him.

Someone called him a faggot.

Now, a normal person would throw back an insult.

But Austin isn't a normal person.

He just smiled at them, gave the person a hug, and kept walking.

Poor, naive little Austin.

I would've kicked the kid in the balls.

But that's just me.

He was the center of attention.

He felt _amazing._

Well, he _did_ feel amazing until he tripped over his own foot and fell on top of someone.

"What the hell do you think your doing you little bitch?!" someone yelled.

The blonde looked up and saw the girl he fell on glaring at him. He tilted his head to the side, causing him to like an innocent little puppy.

... Ally did _not_ just think that ...

 _No_ way ...

She must still be high from this morning.

The shorter teen still stared at her, his eyes sparkling. The girl was so _beautiful._ She was like one of those princesses that his mommy told him about.

... Yes, _mommy._

Don't judge.

Ally stared at the kid, waiting for him to answer. _Everyone_ in Marino High knows she's very impatient. Apparently this dumbass didn't know that.

"Can you speak?" Ally snapped.

Still no answer.

Before she could shove him off of her, he finally spoke.

"What does 'bitch' mean?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Austin you innocent little boy *sighs* I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, but for now, this is it. Well, the two finally met... Yay? Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! R & R! Byeeee!**

 **~Groot 😎**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

This kid can't be serious.

Who doesn't know what the word "bitch" means?!

The shorter teen stared at the brunette, his eyes sparkling.

How is it that even though Ally hates him, he _still_ is the most adorable thing to ever exist?

 **NO.**

She mentally slapped herself, trying to clear her head.

Austin is **not** cute. He's **not** adorable, he's an _idiot._

Nothing more.

Ally shoved the blonde off of her and stood up, giving the younger teen a death glare. Dez ran over, helping the blonde stand.

"How can you not know what 'bitch' means?!" she snapped, "What are you? Five?!"

"Ally, calm down," Dez replied, "Just leave him alone."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Ally growled, crossing her arms.

Dez rolled his eyes, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"You are so bitchy!" Dez yelled, "For once would you just act like a human being?!"

Holy crap.

Shit just went down.

The two "friends" started arguing with each other, throwing insults back and forth. Austin stood between them, trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Look, I don't need you bossing me around," Ally growled, "Just stay the hell away from me!"

She turned around, giving the smiling blonde a very threatening look.

"Take him with you!"

"You're pretty," Austin said, smiling, oblivious to the whole situation.

"And you're annoying."

As Ally walked away, she had to tell herself that she didn't think Austin's smile was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

 ** _A & A_**

YAY!

Another day of school!

Austin skipped along the sidewalk, his black skirt bouncing up and down with his emoji crop top. His mommy took him shopping the other day, and he _finally_ got to pick out something he wanted!

He even saw Dez at the mall!

Although, when he saw the redhead, he did get a little too excited and tackled him, but Dez didn't mind.

However, Mimi did.

What else is new?

As soon as they got into the car, she scolded Austin saying it wasn't "appropriate" behavior.

So, she didn't let him watch _Dora The Explorer_ when they got home.

I honestly want to slap this bitch!

How dare she deprive Austin of Dora!

... Well, actually, he's 15, so he shouldn't be watching the show in the first place ...

Anyway, she made it up to him by letting him choose his outfit to wear to school.

Of course, he had decided to wear a flower crown.

Today he chose to wear a blue one.

Considering it was the color of the shirt Ally was wearing yesterday.

A smile took over his face when he began to think about Ally. He knew they were going to be best friends forever and ever!

Well, if she doesn't kill him first.

What? She could be considering it!

But Austin was just excited to see her! Maybe they could even have a play date after school!

"Hey hot stuff, you busy?"

... Aw shit.

 ** _A & A_**

Ally sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette.

She was _not_ going to school today.

The brunette wasn't in the mood to be stalked by a certain brown-eyed blonde. She continued walking down the street, looking for something to do. This wasn't the first time she skipped, but when she usually did, she had Dez.

Who had a car.

But they weren't talking, so: no Dez + no car = COMPLETE BORDEM.

The teen sighed, letting out a puff of smoke.

"You want me to go with you?"

Ally froze in her place, Austin's angelic voice filling her ears.

 **NO. NO. _NO._**

HIS VOICE IS _NOT_ ANGELIC.

BAD THOUGHTS.

She's probably high.

Again.

"Yeah baby, we can have that play date you keep talking about."

Ally's eyes narrowed, recognizing that voice in a second. She ran down the sidewalk, growling when she saw Austin pinned against a car door with a bigger male hovering above him.

"Okay!" Austin replied, smiling, "So are we friends now?"

"Austin, get away from him," the taller teen warned, walking towards him.

The blonde's eyes lit up and he started waving at her, his smile growing bigger.

"Hey Ally!" he exclaimed, giggling, "Do you want to join our play date?"

...He makes the most innocent things sound dirty...

"No thanks," she muttered, ignoring Austin's adorable giggle.

... What is _wrong_ with her?!

"Why not?" the mysterious man said, smirking at her, "It could be fun."

"Dallas, leave before I kick your ass," Ally threatened, "He didn't do _anything_ to you."

"But he's cute," he protested, pouting.

Ally crossed her arms, giving him a lethal look.

Dalla whined, but let Austin go, leaving the blonde completely confused.

"So no play date?"

Ally groaned and grabbed Austin's hand, pulling him with her.

"Are you sure I can't have him?" Dallas called after them.

"GO SUCK A DICK PERVERT!" Ally snapped back.

Dallas probably would without hesitation.

 _ **A & A**_

"Princess, why couldn't I play with Dallas?" Austin asked.

"He's a prositute and I hate him," the brunette replied, "And never call me princess."

"Why not?" the blonde questioned, "You're a princess! Also, what's a prostitute?"

The taller teen stopped walking and turned around, glaring at the blonde.

This kid doesn't know _anything_!

It's official.

Ally Dawson has finally snapped.

"Do you have a fucking _mental_ problem?!" she questioned, "You should _know_ not to talk to random strangers! Hell, Dallas could've _raped_ you!"

Austin just blinked, staring at her in confusion.

"I don't get it."

Ally threw her hands up in the air, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Did your parents not raise you right? Are you adopted?!" she snapped, "I don't get it! How can someone be this naive and _innocent_?!"

"My mommy told me all I need to know is how to stay pretty and positive. She told me the only way to be successful is to be perfect," the blonde spoke, "She said if I did that, I would always be her baby boy!"

Holy _shit._

Ally stared at the teen in front of her, finally understanding why he acts the way he does.

But it's obvious to her.

His mom hates him.

He needs _help,_ and right now, Ally is the only one who can help.

This kid needs a taste of reality.

The brunettet sighed, looking down at the blonde.

She can't believe she's about to do this.

"You're not going to school today. We're going on a field trip."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! So, someone asked if Austin was wearing a dress in the last chapter, and the answer is yes. Mimi wanted a girl, but she had Austin, so she dressed him as if he was a girl to keep herself happy. So, yeah. Ally is finally going to open Austin's eyes! But it won't be easy, especially when Mimi gets involved. Also, I've decided that Auslly will be a couple, but it will be VERY different. Just a warning. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R & R! Byeeeee!**

 **~Groot 😜😁**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"I knew you'd come crawling back."

Ally rolled her eyes, glaring at the male in front of her.

"Shut the hell up asshole," she hissed, "We just need a ride."

"What's in it for me?" the other brunette questioned.

His gaze led to Austin, who was trying to catch a butterfly with the most innocent look on his face.

"Dallas, I swear to god if you touch him I'll end you," Ally threatened.

He sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes.

"You never let me have fun," he complained.

"Look, if you give us a ride, I'll give you my brother's number," Ally muttered, "Happy?"

"Gavin's not that cute, but fine," the brunette replied, "Now where are you planning to go?"

She grinned, looking back at the blonde who was now waving to random people.

"You'll see," she answered, smirking.

 _ **A & A**_

"Where the hell are they?" the redhead muttered, walking down the hallways.

Okay, so maybe Dez was out of line. He didn't _mean_ to lash out at Ally. It just happened.

Well, I don't really blame him.

Ally wasn't exactly a friend to him.

At _all_.

But the point is, Dez felt bad. Plus, he was worried.

Mostly about Austin.

The teen sighed in frustration when he didn't see either of them anywhere in the school. His phone vibrated, causing him to groan when he saw it was a text from Ally.

 _From: Ally_

 _ **If you want to help Austin, come down to the club near the school**_

"The club?" Dez questioned, "Why would she-"

His phone vibrated again, showing a picture message from Ally. He opened it, causing his heart to drop.

He has to get to Austin.

 _Fast._

 ** _A & A_**

Austin was confused.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

But he was actually very confused at where they were.

"Are you sure about this?" Dallas asked as they got out, "You can possibly scar this kid to life."

"I know what I'm doing," Ally replied, "Thanks for the ride."

He sighed and nodded before driving away. Austin hid behind Ally, grabbing the back of her shirt, his eyes filled with fear.

"Ally, I don't like is place," the shorter teen whispered, "It looks scary."

The brunette replied rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist.

"Come on, don't be a baby," she said, pulling him into the bar, "I just want you to meet someone."

Austin whimpered in protest but Ally ignored him. The security guard layed asleep on the floor, empty beer bottles surrounding him. Austin stared at him as Ally pulled him into the building. As soon as they walked in, an unpleasant smell filled his nostrils.

For all of you who are not Austin, that scent was weed.

How refreshing.

The blonde covered his nose in disgust, wishing that he was at home watching _Mickey Mouse Club House._

"Keep up blondie," Ally said, turning around and grabbing his hand.

He dragged him through the crowd, finally spotting the person she was looking for in her usual corner.

"Hey Trish," Ally greated, "I need your help with something."

The taller teen grabbed Austin, pulling him in front of her. Trish turned around, observing the blonde suspiciously.

"What the hell is he even wearing?" the Latino questioned, "Is this supposed to be a dude?"

Before Ally could respond, Austin walked up to Trish and pocked her stomach. He giggled as the short Latino glared at him in annoyance.

"She's a marshmallow!"

Trish's jaw dropped and Ally sighed, pulling Austin behind her.

"Look, the bottom line is, I need your help to try and help Austin become more mature. His mom raised him like a toddler and he barley knows anything! I can help him with school work, but I know you're the one person who can teach him about what life actually is," Ally explained.

Trish sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, but it's going to cost you."

Ally nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't go soft on me Dawson," Trish scolded, causing Ally to laugh.

All of a sudden, the doors to the club burst open causing everyone to scream.

"TRISH DON'T YOU DARE KILL AUSTIN!"

Ally and Trish groaned while Austin threw his hands up in joy.

"Dezzy!" he exclaimed.

...They have a lot of work to do...

* * *

 **Author's Note: IM ALIVE! Sorry for the late update, but Fanfiction was being a real asshole -_- Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but I make no promises. I hope you guys liked the chapter! R & R! Byeeee! **

**~Groot 😋**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later..._

"Austin! Put on the damn clothes!"

The shorter teen pouted, shaking his head. Ally sighed, closing her eyes in frusturation. Mimi left for work early, so she took the opportunity to see Austin before school. In the past two weeks, he has matured a little, thanks to Trish.

"No! It looks...C-crappy," Austin replied, covering his mouth after he cursed.

The brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

He has a _long_ way to go.

"Look Blondie, you are a _dude_ , not a _girl_ ," Ally hissed, "Now put on the damn clothes!"

She held out the clothes she bought again, but the blonde turned away.

"I like the dress I'm wearing!"

The taller teen sighed in frusturation, banging her head against the wall.

They are _never_ going to leave this room.

Austin is _way_ too damn _stubborn_.

Well, Ally can't really blame him. Mimi has been buying him girl clothes for most of his life.

Of _course_ he would feel uncomfortable wearing boy clothes.

She reluctantly turned back to Austin who was still pouting. Then, she noticed his flower crown and smirked.

"Blondie, how about we make a deal?"

 ** _A & A_**

"Well, at least he's wearing the clothes," Dez said, crossing him arms.

He stared at the smiling blonde who was wearing a blue flower crown.

"Hey, he gets to wear something girly and still look like a dude with the clothes," Ally remarked, "I say it's a win-win situation."

Mostly because she got to see Austin in his _adorable_ little flower crowns.

...

Ally mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Wait, what about his mom?" Dez asked, "If she sees what he's wearing, she'll kill him!"

The brunette took out a bag, showing one of Austin's dresses.

"He'll just change before he leaves," she replied, "Don't worry, Mimi will _never_ know."

She jinxed it.

She fucking _jinxed_ it.

I'm not looking foward to the future...

Damn Mimi...

Trish walked up to them, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, what should we talk about today?" she questioned, "How about the wonders of sex?"

"NO!" Dez yelled, " _No_ fucking _way_!"

Trish pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, if it isn't the little faggot."

They all turned around seeing Trent standing there with a smirk on his face. The blonde smiled, remembering him from the first day of school. He ran up to the taller teen, hugging him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Trent yelled, pushing Austin away.

Trish grabbed the teen's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Austin, next lesson. _Faggot_ is not a nice word," the Latino whispered, "Trent is being mean."

The blonde's eyes widened before facing Trent who had a stupid smirk on his face.

...Asshole.

Dez walked up to him, glaring.

"You have _no_ right to call him that," the redhead hissed.

The darker boy rolled his eyes, shoving Dez.

"Why the hell should I listen to _you_? Last time I checked, you're the school _freak_ ," Trent snapped, smiling when the teen growled.

Austin stepped in front of the redhead, glaring at the dickhead.

I mean, glaring at _Trent._

 _..._ No I don't.

He's a dick.

" _Shut up_ ," Austin hissed, "Dez didn't do _anything_ to you! If anything, _you're_ the freak!"

Trish silently cheered while Dez and Ally smiled. Trish's lessons were paying off.

Austin was telling someone off.

Mimi would _flip._

 _"_ Wow, the _fag_ grew a backbone," Trent chuckled.

The blonde smiled while Trent began to growl.

"I don't like it."

 _SMACK._

Austin fell to the floor, holding his face in pain. Tears streamed down from his eyes as he cried out in pain. Dez and Trish bent down to make sure he was okay while Ally went up to Trent.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" she snapped, shoving him.

"He had it coming," Trent replies, shrugging, "He's nothing but a _fag._ That's all he ever _will_ be."

The brunette grabbed his neck, slamming him against the lockers.

"HE'S NOT A FAG YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, "TAKE IT BACK!"

She tightened her grip around his neck, causing him to gasp for air. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Let him go princess," Austin pleaded quietly, "He isn't worth it."

Ally's expression softened and she sighed, letting go of Trent. He grabbed his neck, breathing heavily.

" _Bitch_ ," he hissed.

The shorter teen glared at him before kicking him between his legs.

YES AUSTIN.

SLAY.

Trent let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees. The brunette smirked, pulling Austin away from him.

"Wow, you _actually_ kicked someone in the balls," she laughed, ruffling his hair, "I have to say, you've impressed me."

The blonde blushed, smiling. Dez walked over to him, examining the bruise on his face.

"We're going to have to cover this up," he muttered, "We don't want your mom finding out."

Trish nodded in agreement, grabbing Austin's hand.

"C'mon, let's go to my locker. I have my make-up bag in there."

The all followed Trish, Ally willingly walking beside Austin, causing him to smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, Austin is getting sassy and Auslly is developing ;) I hope you guys liked the chapter! R & R! Byeeeeee! 😜**

 **~Groot**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin was miserable.

Its been two weeks since the incident with Trent and he has felt _nothing_ but guilt.

He had to _lie._

To his _mother._

But, at the same time, it felt like he was finally _free._

Mimi never let him go anywhere without her. It was like she had him on a fucking _leash._ Now, when she falls asleep, Austin sneaks out of the house to hang out with Ally, Trish, and Dez.

Slowly, Austin is becoming more independent.

He's acting his _age._

There are still those small moments when he acts like the innocent little flower he was before he met Ally.

But he isn't as _naive_ as he was before.

Soon, he won't _need_ Mimi to baby him all the time.

He'll be free from her damn _leash._

 ** _A & A_**

Ally Marie Dawson.

The coldest person you will ever meet.

She's an orphan.

Her parents?

In Ally's book, they don't exist.

She doesn't know _where_ they are, _who_ they are, or _why_ they left their newborn baby behind.

All she knows is there must be _something_ wrong with her.

She lived at an orphanage for five years until the Starr family took her in.

Ally never liked them.

The teen thought they adopted her out of _pity_. If her parents didn't want her, who would?

Jimmy Starr is a very kind man. Even though Ally did act out and curse, he never got mad at her.

He knows she's a good person deep down. She just needs someone to _believe_ in her.

She needs someone to _love_ her.

Kira Starr.

Somehow, she is the most chill person on the _planet._

Ally hates her. She tells Kira that every single damn _day._ The other teen just shrugs and walks away.

One day, the brunette will get to her.

 _One day._

In the end, the brunette was happy she at least _had_ a family.

Of course, she wouldn't admit it.

Ally has to stay strong and keep her true emotions to herself.

Besides, if she pushes her feelings away, she won't get hurt again, right?

 ** _A & A_**

Austin walked into school, a tired expression on his face. Dez looked at him in worry, pulling the shorter teen into his arms. The blonde sighed, hiding his face in Dez's shoulder.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep lying Dez," Austin muttered, "I feel guilty."

"Aus, I know you do, but think how _happy_ you've been the past two weeks," the redhead replied, "Do you really want to go back to being trapped in your house?"

The shorter teen sighed, shaking his head.

"Look, I know it's hard to lie, but you have to," Dez said, "It's the only way. Mimi would _never_ let you go out with us."

He isn't wrong.

Mimi is a straight up _bitch_.

Austin pulled away from the other teen, nodding in agreement. Ally and Trish walked towards them, another girl in between the two.

"What's up with blondie?" Ally asked.

"Tired of lying to Mimi," Dez replied.

The brunette rolled her eyes, causing Austin to frown.

"Anyway, Austin, this is Ally's step-sister, Kira," Trish introduced.

Kira held up a peace sign and the blonde smiled.

"Ally keeps talking about you, so I figured I might as well meet you," the taller teen said, smirking when the brunette glared.

" _Shut up_!" she hissed.

Austin blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Dez and Trish were trying to contain their laughter while Kira gave Ally an innocent smile.

"I'm just telling the truth," the tan girl teased.

"It's not like I say anything _good_ ," Ally mumbled.

The shorter teen frowned, looking away from her.

" _Ally_ ," Dez warned.

The brunette growled before walking away. The redhead looked at Trish before the two ran after her.

"She likes you a lot you know."

The blonde looked back at Kira, a blush reappearing on his face.

"It doesn't seem like she does," he muttered.

The taller teen wrapped her arm around Austin's shoulders, a slight smile on her face.

"When it comes to Ally, it's not easy to get through to her," Kira explained, "It may not seem like it, but you got through to her. She just doesn't want to accept it."

Austin looked down the hallway where Dez and Trish were running after the brunette.

"What should I do?" the teen whispered.

"... Believe in her."

 ** _A & A_**

"Monica, are you okay?"

The blonde looked up, giving his mom a fake smile. Sometimes, Mimi called Austin by his middle name on purpose so it would seem like she was talking to a girl.

He's beginning to notice.

"Yes mommy, I'm fine."

Austin inwardly cringed.

 _'Mommy'?_

Mimi smiled at him before turning her attention back to her book. The teen was forced to watch _Sofia The First_ on TV, considering he couldn't do anything else. After awhile, Austin quietly groaned in annoyance before turning off the TV and standing up.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, walking upstairs.

Mimi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she watched Austin run upstairs.

What's going on with her son?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"You need to apologize."

Ally rolled her eyes, _Polarize_ by TØP blasting in her ears while she was reading _Harry Potter_. She turned up the volume, ignoring the other teen. Kira sighed, walking over to the brunette before pulling her headphones off. Ally glared, turning off her music.

"Screw off you _bitch_!" she hissed.

"If anything _you're_ the bitch!" Kira replied, narrowing her eyes, "What gives you the right to treat Austin the way you did?!"

The taller teen throwed her head back, groaning in annoyance.

"Look, I don't want to talk about _him,"_ Ally snapped, "Just get the hell out of my room!"

"You _like_ him."

The brunette froze, clenching her fists tight.

"You care about him. Don't act like you don't Ally!" Kira exclaimed, "Hell, you threw Trent against the lockers when he hurt him!"

The taller teen stood up, her eyes filled with anger.

"Shut. _Up."_

Kira crossed her arms, holding her ground.

"Listen to me, Austin _adores_ you. If you _really_ do care about him, I would suggest you apologize before he decides to leave your life _completely_."

 ** _A & A_**

Austin sighed, staring out his window. Mimi went to bed hours ago but the blonde couldn't sleep.

The guilt was eating him _alive._ His mom has done nothing but love him, and here he is, lying to her face.

But, does she _really_ love him?

 **NO!**

 _MIMI IS HEARTLESS!_

 _ **RUN AWAY AUSTIN!**_

 _RUNNNNNN!_

Wait, he can't here me, I'm the narrator...

DAMN IT.

The blonde looked down at his lap, closing his eyes.

He didn't _know_ what to think anymore.

"Hey blondie."

Austin let out a squeal of surprise and fell back. Ally was in his window, a smirk on her face.

"So, can I come in?" she asked.

The shorter teen sat up, giving her a nervous look.

"Why did you even come here? I thought you were mad at me," the blonde replied.

Ally sighed, climbing through the window. She sat in front of Austin, grabbing his hands. The teen blushed, looking up at the brunette.

"I wasn't mad at you," she said softly, "I'm sorry that I upset you."

Ally rubbed Austin's hands with her thumbs.

"Why do you act so cold all the time?"

The brunette shrugged, looking at the ground.

"It's just who I am," she replied.

"No it's not," Austin argued.

Ally looked up at the other teen, raising her eyebrows in surprise. The blonde blushed at the sudden attention, causing Ally to smirk.

"You're a good person princess," Austin whispered, "I know you are. I believe in you."

The brunette froze, tightening her grip on the blonde's hands.

"Why? I'm a screw up," Ally replied, her voice hollow.

"Not to me," the blonde assured, "You're beautiful."

The teen hesitated before kissing the brunette on the cheek, causing both of them to blush.

"Thanks," Ally muttered.

Austin smiled and pulled his hands from her grip before sitting on Ally's lap. The brunette's blush darkened as the shorter teen rested his head on her shoulder. Ally hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close.

"I know you're going to act like you usually do at school," Austin said, causing the brunette to frown, "But I have an idea. You can come here every night to talk. You can act cold at school, and then come here to let your feelings out. Deal?"

The blonde looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

 _Damn._

Those _eyes_.

Ally sighed and nodded, resting her chin on Austin's head.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Gym _had_ to be created by the devil.

Seriously _._

Austin hid behind Dez as another ball went flying through the air.

 _Dodgeball._

"Aus, you know you can't keep using me as a shield, right?" the redhead asked, laughing.

The shorter teen just whimpered in response, letting out a small scream when a ball almost hit him. Kira smiled at him, catching a ball thrown from the other team.

She could see why Ally had a crush on him.

He was _adorable_!

HEY.

BACK OFF.

HE'S _ALLY'S_ PROPERTY!

A ball hit Kira and she groaned, walking towards everyone else who was out. Ally smirked, watching her sister leave the court.

Hey, this is the _only_ opportunity Ally gets to hit her.

She's going to enjoy it.

The brunette rolled her eyes when she heard Trent yelling.

He _really_ needs an off switch.

She watched as the other teen threw a dodgeball at Dez, hitting the redhead directly in the gut.

He hissed in pain, wrapping his arms around his stomach while Trent smirked. Dez gave Austin a weak smile before walking over to the other kids. Ally looked around the gym, her eyes widening in shock.

Austin was the only one left.

The blonde gulped, slowly walking backwards.

Ally looked towards Trent who had a sinister look in his eyes.

He was going to hurt Austin.

 _Her_ Austin.

The brunette immediately shook that thought out of her head. The shorter teen didn't _belong_ to her. He was just a friend.

That's _all._

"You're _finally_ going to get what you deserve you little _fag_ ," Trent snarled, causing Austin to whimper in fear.

Ally's head snapped up, clenching her fists in rage.

 _Fuck it._

 _No one_ calls Austin a fag and gets away with it.

Not on her watch.

Before Trent could even throw the ball, the brunette charged towards him, tackling the other teen to the ground.

"We're on the same team _dumbass_!" Trent snarled, "Get off me!"

Ally wrapped her hands around his neck, her eyes dark with rage.

"Take. It. Back," she commanded.

Trent gasped, trying to pull her arms away from his neck. Everyone has crowded around them, their screams filling the gym. Ally slammed his head again the gym floor, causing everyone to freeze.

"TAKE IT BACK!" she screamed.

Trent's eyes rolled to the back off his head and Ally just growled in frusturation. She let go of Trent's neck, shoving people out of the way before leaving the gym. Everyone else croweded around Trent, trying to wake him up. One of the students ran off to get a teacher. Austin, Trish, Dez, and Kira stared at the gym doors in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Trish whispered.

Kira ran a hand through her hair, looking down at the ground.

"She hasn't lost control like that before," Kira muttered.

"It was me."

All of them looked towards Austin who had his arms wrapped around himself.

"I'm the reason she lost control."

 _ **A & A**_

Austin stared at his salad, completely lost in his thoughts.

Mimi looked at him in concern, placing her hand on his arm. The blonde jumped, looking up at his mom.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

Austin moved away from her touch, causing Mimi to frown.

"It's nothing," he muttered, crossing his arms.

His mom crossed her arms, leaning against her seat.

"Monica, you never talk to me anymore," Mimi commented, "Did I do something wrong?"

Austin ignored her question, shoving his plate of salad away.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered, walking out of the kitchen.

Mimi sighed, pulling at her hair in frusturation.

 ** _A & A_**

"How is he?" Dez asked.

Kira sighed, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Not good, he hasn't woken up yet," she replied, looking towards Trent's hospital room, "His parents are freaking out and my dad is trying to calm them down."

The redhead hesitated before asking another question.

"How's Ally?"

Kira ran a hand through her hair, leaning against the wall.

"As soon as we got home, she locked herself in her room," the teen replied, "I honestly don't know what she's going to do."

"Do you think she's going to repeat _another_ year of high school?" Dez asked.

Kira shrugged, trying to drown out the screams coming from Trent's mom.

"After this incident, they might just expel her at this point," she answered.

The redhead sat on his bed, letting out a groan of frusturation.

"How do you think Austin's doing?"

Kira was caught off guard when he asked that.

Honestly, she had no fucking _clue_ what was going on in the blonde's mind.

"I just hope he isn't blaming himself," Kira finally replied.

Dez nodded in agreement, taking out his laptop.

"I have to go Dez, but I'll call you if anything changes," the other teen said.

The redhead said goodbye before hanging up. His phone buzzed, showing a text from Trish.

 _From: Trish_

 _ **What if Trent doesn't wake up?**_

Dez sat there, thinking about all of the horrible things that could happen if Trent _never_ woke up. Ally would be arrested, Austin would blame himself, Trish would blame Ally, Kira would have a meltdown, and Dez...

Dez would cry.

Ally may be a bitch, but at the end of the day, she's still his friend.

They can't lose her.

 _He_ can't lose her.

 _To: Trish_

 _From: Dez_

 _ **He has too**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later..._

"Trent hasn't woken up yet."

Dez sighed in frusturation, slamming his head against the lunch table. Trish said nothing, her eyes filled with no emotion.

"Have you heard from Austin?" Kira asked, "He hasn't been in school for the past week."

Dez shook his head, hiding his face in his hands.

"No matter what I say, Austin keeps blaming himself," the teen muttered.

"It _is_ his fault," Trish argued, causing her friends to look at her in shock.

The Latino rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand.

"Think about it, even if Ally won't admit it, she cares about Austin, _a lot_. Trent hit him, Ally slammed the bastard against the locker. He was about to hit him _again_ , and Ally lost it. When it comes to Austin, she doesn't think, she just _reacts_."

"Speaking of which, how's Ally?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know," Kira replied, running a hand through her hair, "She's locked herself in her room."

"Do you think she feels guilty?" Dez questioned

"This is Ally we're talking about," Trish said, "She _never_ feels guilty."

 ** _A & A_**

Ally sat on her bed, _Heathens_ by TØP blasting in her ears, drowning out the sounds of everything around her. She's been sitting in her room for the past three weeks, doing nothing but blasting music in her ears and thinking.

She doesn't feel guilty.

Not even a _little_.

Trent got what he _deserved_ in her opinion.

The brunette sighed, falling backwards onto her bed.

All of a sudden, she head a noise coming from outside her window, causing the teen's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Ally sat up, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw it was Austin.

The blonde gave her a weak smile as she opened the window.

"We need to talk."

 ** _A & A_**

"Damn, he looks like _shit._ "

Kira rolled her eyes while Dez glared at Trish. The Latino put her hands up, looking over at Trent.

"Tell me I'm wrong! He looks worse!" the teen snapped.

"We _know_ Trish," Dez muttered, leaning against the wall.

The door opened, Trent's parents walking through the door, both of the smiling.

"He's going to be okay," Trent's mom whispered, tears falling down her face, "He's going to be _okay._ "

 ** _A & A_**

"This isn't going to work."

Ally furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Austin in confusion. The blonde sighed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You have to stay away from me," the teen explained quickly.

"Why the hell should I?" the brunette asked.

"Ally, did you _see_ what you did to Trent?! You wouldn't have done that if it weren't for me!" Austin snapped.

The brunette just smirked at his outburst while he blushed, covering his face with his sweater paws. The taller teen gently removed Austin's hands from his face, taking his hands in hers.

"Trent _deserved_ it Aus," Ally replied, "He was going to _hurt_ you."

The shorter teen pulled his hands from the brunette's grip, causing her to frown.

"This is _exactly_ why you have to stay away!" Austin yelled, "You put him in the _hospital_ and you don't even care!"

Ally growled, standing up.

"He looked like he wanted to _murder_ you!" she hissed, "What did you expect me to do?!"

"It doesn't _matter_ Ally! You could've _killed_ him!" Austin retorted.

The brunette clenched her fists in rage, glaring at the smaller teen.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress like a _fag_ , he never would've hurt you in the _first_ place."

 ** _A & A_**

"Is it bad I _want_ to see Trent in school?" Dez asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"No, it means that he's fucking _alive_ and Ally won't be going to _jail_ , so we _all_ want to see him in school," Trish replied.

"Did you just _agree_ with me?" the redhead asked in complete shock.

The Latino rolled her eyes, punching his arm.

"Don't get used to it."

Kira just laughed at the other teens, taking out her keys. Before she could even unlock the door, it flew open, causing Kira to jump back in shock. Austin ran through, tears streaming down his face as he ran away.

"AUSTIN!" Dez yelled, his eyes widening in shock.

Ally came out next, her face expressing nothing but anger. Trish grabbed her arm, stopping the other teen in her tracks.

"What the fuck did you _do_?" she demanded.

The brunette broke out of her grip, glaring at the shorter teen.

"None of your damn _business_ ," she hissed, "Stay the fuck _away_ from me."

That's the last thing she said before walking off, leaving the other teens shocked.

What the hell just _happened?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ally sat up in the bed, her eyes showing no emotion.

Does she regret what she said to Austin?

... She doesn't know.

What does regret even _feel_ like?

Dallas let out a small groan next to her, slowly opening his eyes.

Beofre anything is said, _yes_.

They are both _naked_.

On a hotel room bed.

 _Together._

I do _not_ need to explain further.

"So, was this _another_ one night stand? _Or_ do you want to do be friends with benefits again?"

Ally rolled her eyes, getting out of bed.

 _Now_ she knows what regret feels like.

Dallas sat up, watching the brunette get dressed.

"I don't even know _why_ I came here," the teen muttered, picking up her jacket, "I'm such an _idiot_."

"No you're not Alls," Dallas argued.

The brunette crossed her arms, looking at the man like he was stupid.

"Look, you were _upset_ , and when you're upset, you come to me," the taller bruntte explained, "You're not an idiot. It's just what you're used to _doing_. Besides, if it makes anything better, the sex was _amazing_ , as always."

Ally growled while Dallas just smiled at her.

 ** _A & A_**

Austin ran into his house, falling to his knees as his tears hit the floor.

Loud sobs escaped his throat as he cried, hiding his face in his hands.

"Monica?"

The blonde looked up, only to be faced by Mimi who looked pissed as hell.

Uh oh...

She held out a bag, and Austin's eyes went wide when he realized it was the bag of clothes Ally brought him.

"You are in _so_ much trouble young lady."

The teen trembled, clenching his fists in rage.

Between his mom treating him like a girl and Ally calling him a fag, he couldn't _take_ it anymore.

Austin has _finally_ reached his breaking point.

He stood up, glaring at Mimi.

"My name is not _Monica_! It's Austin you _bitch_!" the blonde hissed.

YAS AUSTIN!

YOU TELL HER!

Mimi crossed her arms, looking her at her son in disappointment.

"I don't even know _why_ you bothered to buy these clothes," she said, throwing the bag on the floor, "They make you look more _fat_ then you already _are_."

Austin's rage completely disappeared as he looked at Mimi in shock. She shrugged, walking up to him, placing a hand on his stomach, leaning close to his ear.

"You _heard_ me," she whispered, "You're _nothing_ but a piece of _fat_ , and that's all you'll _ever_ be, no matter _what_ you wear."

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as he let a small sob escape his throat.

"S-shut up! I'm n-not fat!" he protested, tears falling down his face, "I'm _not_!"

Mimi moved closer, stroking Austin's cheek with her thumb.

"Yes you are. _Accept_ it. I'm _always_ right."

The blonde fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as he cried.

No matter _what_ he does, Mimi _always_ gets her way.

 _Always_.

"Don't _worry_ sweetie, mommy's going to make it _all_ better," she assured, "I _promise_."

 ** _A & A_**

"You slept with Dallas _again_?!"

Ally rolled her eyes, slamming her locker shut before facing Kira.

"Look, it doesn't matter okay? I'm not going to do it again," the brunette sighed, walking away from her sister.

The shorter teen rolled her eyes before following Ally.

"You _still_ never told me what you said to Austin," Kira said, "What the hell _happened_ between the two of you?"

"It's not important," Ally muttered, "Just forget about it."

Before Kira could say anything else, the bell rang and her sister was gone.

 _ **A & A**_

Dallas scrolled through TV channels, completely bored.

Where's a hot guy when you _need_ one?

He _really_ could go for a blowjob at the moment.

All of a sudden, his phone began to ring and he mute the TV, answering it.

"Hello?" Dallas asked.

"How fast can you get to my house?"

The man sat up, completely caught off guard by the question.

"Why? What do you need?" the brunette questionned.

"I need a ride."

 _ **A & A**_

Dez and Trish walked out of their class, looking around for Austin.

"Trish, I'm actually starting to worry, its been _four_ weeks and Aus _still_ hasn't come to school," the redhead sighed.

"Look, maybe he's just sick, we could just be overreacting," the Latino replied, opening her locker.

Ally and Kira walked up to them, the brunette leaning against the lockers.

"I hope you'll be happy to hear that Trent is coming back to school tomorrow," Trish said, causing the taller teen to roll her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered, "As long as he stays _away_ from me, he won't end up in the _hospital_ again."

All of a sudden, Kira froze, causing Dez to look at her in concern.

"Kira? What's wrong?" the teen asked.

"A-Austin," she whispered.

Everyone else followed her gaze, their eyes widening in shock.

Austin was _finally_ back, but that wasn't the only thing.

He was wearing a skirt.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Holy _shit._

Austin walked down the hallway, ignoring everyone's stares.

Ally watched the blonde walk past them, his head held high.

"Okay, this is new," Trish muttered, "What the hell _happened?"_

"Mimi," Dez replied, "It _has_ to be her."

"Well, whatever it is, we _need_ to talk to him," Kira said, "We need answers."

"What if he doesn't _want_ to talk to us?" Ally asked, causing everyone to look at her.

Dez crossed his arms, glaring at the brunette.

"Actually, he doesn't want to talk to _you_ ," he remarked, causing the other teen to growl.

"Shut the hell _up_ ," she hissed.

"You _know_ I'm right," Dez replied, "Maybe if you weren't such a _bitch_ , Austin would still want to talk to you."

With that, the redhead walked away leaving a very pissed Ally behind.

"He's so fucking _annoying_!" she yelled, punching a locker.

Kira bit her lip, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"He's not _wrong_."

Ally glared at her sister before walking away, clenching her fists tightly. Kira was about to go after her, but Trish grabbed her arm.

"Let her go chica," the Latino sighed, "She needs to cool off."

The taller teen silently nodded in agreement, leaning against the lockers.

Life _sucks_.

 _ **A & A**_

Dez walked into the bathroom, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He placed his backpack near the sink before looking at himself in the mirror.

The redhead _hates_ fighting.

Ally just gets him so mad sometimes, he can't control himself!

The teen sighed, splashing his face with water.

Maybe he should apologize to Ally...

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a noise come from one of the stalls.

Dez furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, turning around.

Did someone else come in?

After a while, he heard soft cries come from the stall, causing the redhead to frown.

"Hello?" he asked, "Are you okay in there?"

The cries stopped, causing Dez to sigh.

 _Maybe_ he should leave.

The kid probably wants privacy.

The teen picked up his backpack before leaving the bathroom.

As soon as he left, a familiar blonde boy came out of the stall, tears falling down his face.

 _ **A & A**_

Trish walked out of the nurses office, holding an ice pack to her head.

Stupid soccer.

Stupid freshman.

Stupid _everything_.

That's the _last_ time she's going to be goalie.

She turned into the next hallway, freezing in her steps when she saw Mimi with the principle. The Latino hid in the corner, glaring as Mimi gave a fake smile.

"Thank you _so_ much Ms. Richards," the blonde said, "Austin will be _very_ happy when I tell him."

"I'm sure he will," the principle replied, "I'm just happy he has a mom who would do this for him. He's _very_ lucky."

Trish furrowed her eyebrows, leaning against the wall.

What the hell did Mimi _do?_

 _ **A & A**_

Austin closed his locker, jumping slightly when he saw Ally. She looked him up and down, suspicion in her eyes.

"Alright blondie, what the hell happened? Did Mimi say something to you?" the brunette demanded.

The smaller teen turned around, completely ignoring her. Ally growled, walking in front of him.

"Answer the damn _question_ ," she hissed.

"Why should I?" Austin snapped, shocking the taller teen.

"Look blondie, I know you're mad-"

"Yes, I _am_ ," the other teen hissed, "I don't want an _apology_ from _you_."

Ally crossed her arms, glaring at Austin.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" she yelled, "I'm _trying_ to fix things!"

"What's the point?!" the blonde shot back, "You're just going to _hurt_ me again!"

Ally growled, looking away.

" _Fine_ ," she hissed, "Be that way you stubborn ass _bitch_. I don't have time for this _bullshit_."

The brunette walked away, ignoring the sound of her heart breaking in two.

 _Huh_.

I guess she _does_ have a heart after all...


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

" _Dez, I'm telling you, **something's** up."_

The redhead sighed, throwing his backpack on the floor as he entered his room. He put his phone on speaker as he took out his homework.

"Trish, you're probably overreacting," Dez replied.

" _But this is **Mimi** we're talking about_!" the Latino exclaimed.

Dez sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, but what could _she_ do?" the taller teen asked.

" _Knowing Mimi, it can't be anything good_."

 _ **A & A**_

Austin looked at himself in the mirror, tears running down his face.

Why does Mimi _always_ have to get to him?

...But she's right, isn't she?

He's _fat._

He's _ugly._

He's _worthless._

The blonde looked towards the toilet, his eyes emotionless.

Mother's _always_ right.

 _ **A & A**_

Everyone watched as Trent walked into school.

Ally rolled her eyes, smirking when she noticed the other teen was avoiding her gaze.

Good.

The _bastard_ knows to stay _away._

Kira, Trish, and Dez walked towards the teen, all their eyes on Trent.

"Damn he looks _terrified_ ," Trish commented, leaning against the lockers.

"I would be to if I was going to the same place as the person who almost _killed_ me," Dez replied, glaring at Ally.

The brunette growled in response, crossing her arms.

"Guys, _please_ don't start another fight, it's getting old," Kira sighed.

Austin walked past them, pain evident in his eyes. Ally frowned, tempted to go after him.

But she resisted.

The blonde made it clear he _didn't_ want her around anymore.

"I want to help him, but he keeps pushing us away," Dez mumbled.

"Well if we don't _do_ something, he's going to _hurt_ himself," Trish said.

Kira nodded in agreement while Ally kept staring at Austin. All of a sudden, the principle walked up to them, anger radiating in her eyes.

"Ally Marie Dawson," she declared, crossing her arms, "Clean out your locker _immediately_."

The brunette went up to the principle, her eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell should I?" the teen demanded.

"Well, due to a complaint from a parent, we have decided to _expel_ you."

...Damn _Mimi_...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin walked into his house, feeling nothing but _anger._

Just because he _wants_ Ally to stay away doesn't mean he doesn't _care_ about her.

"MOM!" he yelled, throwing his backpack on the ground.

Mimi walked downstairs, her eyes narrowed.

"Monica, why are you yelling? You know how I feel about that," she scolded, crossing her arms.

"Why the _hell_ did you get Ally _expelled_?!" Austin snapped, "She didn't _do_ anything!"

" _She's_ the reason why you started disobeying me!" Mimi yelled.

The blonde growled, clenching his fists in anger.

"I _hate_ you," he spat, "Go rot in _hell_!"

Mimi gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"Monica, stop saying things you don't _mean_ ," she replied.

Austin just flipped her off before storming out of the house.

 _ **A & A**_

"Ally calm _down_!" Kira pleaded, stepping in front of the brunette.

"How the hell can I stay _calm_ when that bitch got me _expelled_?!" Ally growled, shoving her sister out of the way.

"Think about what you're doing for one damn _second_!" Trish snapped.

The taller teen ignored her, knocking on the door harshly.

As soon as Mimi opened the door, Ally punched her in the face.

 _ **A & A**_

Austin took out his phone, texting Dez to see where the redhead was.

He _has_ to talk to Ally.

The brunette wasn't answering any of his texts and he was staring to panic.

As he was walking, he didn't look where he was going and he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to walk past the person.

Before he could, however, the person grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the alleyway. He was slammed against the brick wall, causing the blonde to cry out in pain. His eyes filled with fear when he saw it was Trent.

"Let me go!" Austin demanded.

Trent tightened his grip on the smaller teen's arms, smirking when the blonde whimpered in pain.

"I can't hurt Ally, but I can hurt _you_ ," he said, smirking, "This is what she _deserves_ for putting me in the damn _hospital_."

 ** _A & A_**

Ally tackled Mimi to the ground, pulling at the older woman's hair.

"YOU FUCKING _BITCH_!" she screamed, punching her again.

"ALLY! STOP IT!" Kira yelled, trying to pull the brunette away.

Mimi shoved Ally off of her before kicking the brunette in the stomach.

" _You're_ the fucking reason why my _daughter_ hates me!" she screeched, punching the teen.

"Austin a _boy_ you _asshole_!" Trish hissed, pushing Mimi off of Ally.

The Latino helped the other teen up, glaring at the blonde in front of them.

"I'm calling the police," Mimi said, smirking, "You'd severe to be behind bars."

"Fine, call the damn cops, we'll tell them _everything_ you did to Austin, Kira replied, shocking the other teens.

Kira's _threatening_ someone?

This is new...

"I hope you all rot in _hell_!" she hissed.

"Oh we will, but _you'll_ be rotting with us," Trish said, smirking.

Before Mimi could reply, the teens were already gone.

 _ **A & A**_

Dallas walked down the sidewalk, sighing in frusturation.

 _No one_ was free to get laid and the brunette was bored out of his _mind_.

What?

He's a _prostitute_.

What do you expect?

As he was walking past an alleyway, he heard someone crying.

He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion before walking into the alleyway.

He almost screamed at what he saw.

 _ **A & A**_

"I can't _believe_ you _threatened_ someone," Ally laughed.

Kira just rolled her eyes, a small blush on her face.

"You _seriously_ need to keep your shit together chica," Trish said, "Attacking Mimi was _not_ a good idea."

"She deserved it," the brunette muttered.

"It doesn't matter, hurting her won't change _anything_ ," Kira replied.

"GUYS!"

They all turned around only to see Dez running up to them, panic evident in his eyes.

"Is Austin with you?!" he asked frantically.

"Do you _see_ him?" Trish questioned, rolling her eyes.

"This isn't a _joke_ ," the redhead snapped, "I've texted and called him over _100 times_ and he hasn't answered!"

All of a sudden, Ally's phone went off, silencing Dez.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Ally, you need to get to my place, _now_ ," Dallas said.

The teen rolled her eyes, groaning in annoyance.

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you _again_ ," she replied.

"This isn't about _me_ ," he argued, "It's Austin."

Ally froze, her eyes widening in horror.

"He's _hurt_."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Holy _shit_."

Ally slowly moved to Austin's side, running a hand through his hair gently.

He looked _dead._

The blonde laid on Dallas's bed, whimpering in his sleep.

"Why the hell didn't you take him to the _hospital_?!" Trish hissed.

"They wouldn't let us _see_ him if I _did_ ," the brunette growled, "I'm _sorry_ for caring about your _feelings_!"

The two glared at each other while Dez and Kira moved closer to Austin.

"Trish is right, we need to get him to a hospital," the redhead muttered, "We can't help him."

"No."

Everyone turned towards Ally in shock as she stood up.

"If we bring him to the hospital, Mimi will be there," she said, crossing her arms, "She'll make everything worse."

Kira sighed, running a hand through her hair. All of a sudden, a small groan came from Austin, catching everyone's attention. Ally immediately moved to his side, concern radiating in her eyes.

YASSSSSSS!

AUSLLY!

SHIP SHIP SHIPPPP!

Oh, sorry, got a little out of control...

ANYWAY.

The blonde's eyes slowly opened, causing Ally to smile.

"P-princess?" he whispered.

The taller teen kissed his head, pulling Austin close to her.

"Yeah, it's me."

 _ **A & A**_

Dez watched as Ally tended to Austin's injuries, the blonde blushing in embarrassment.

"It's weird to see her like this," Dallas commented, standing next to Dez.

The redhead nodded in agreement, crossing his arms.

Ally has _never_ cared for someone before.

The brunette kissed a cut on Austin's nose, causing the smaller teen's blush to grow darker.

It's like Dez is seeing a _completely_ different person.

"Ally, I'm _fine_ ," Austin assured.

The teen glared at him, causing the blonde to whimper.

"That's bullshit," Ally growled, wrapping his hand, "Who the _hell_ did this?"

Austin pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Do you _really_ care?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Ally placed her hand under his chin, turning his face towards her.

"I know I acted like a bitch Aus, but I _care_ ," the teen assured, "Tell me who did this to you, _please._ "

The blonde's heart jumped.

She _cares_.

Austin took a shaky breath, tears falling down his face.

"I lied," he replied, giving Ally a weak smile, "I'm not okay."

 _ **A & A**_

Trent walked home, a smug smirk on his face.

The fag _finally_ got what he _deserved_.

... Damn _bastard_.

As he opened the door, his eyes went wide when he saw Trish and Ally.

They both smirked, moving out of the way to reveal his parents and Austin.

The teen gulped nervously as his parents glared at him.

HAHAHAHA!

He's _so_ screwed.

"Trent, you are in _so_ much trouble." his mom said, her voice laced with anger.

Karma's a _bitch_ , isn't it?


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later..._

Austin stood in front of his house, Ally standing beside him. The brunette looked at the smaller teen, concern radiating in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this," she said.

The blonde shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"I have too."

He knocked on the door, only to be faced with Mimi. The two stared at each other, no emotion showing in either of their eyes.

"I want to know where dad is," Austin demanded, causing his mom's eyes to widen, "I don't want to live with you anymore."

Mimi shook her head, crossing her arms.

"You're _my_ child," she hissed, crossing her arms, "He doesn't _deserve_ you. He left you when you were a _baby_ , why the hell would you want to stay with _him_?"

The teen shrugged, glaring at his mom.

"I don't know, but it's a better option than staying with _you_ ," he snapped, "Now where the hell is he?"

Mimi shrugged before smirking.

"I haven't talked to him since they day you were born," she replied, causing Austin's heart to drop, "Do you _really_ think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Ally let out a loud groan before shoving Mimi out of the way and walking into the house. The blonde's eyes widened and he followed her, sighing when she went into his room. The brunette began shoving clothes into a bag, completely ignoring Austin.

"Princess, what are you doing? I have to stay here, I don't have anywhere else to stay," the blonde whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Ally rolled her eyes, causing the shorter teen to frown.

"You're going to stay with me you dumbass," she muttered, shoving more of Austin's things into the bag.

The blonde's jaw dropped, causing the brunette to smirk.

"But you don't even have an extra room! And I don't want to be a burden! And what about your dad? And Kira?! Ally this is _insane_!" Austin ranted, causing the taller teen to groan in annoyance.

Ally stood up and walked towards Austin before grabbing his hips and pulling him close to her. The blonde blushed at the action, looking down shyly.

"Shut up, you worry too much," the taller teen said, "Besides, you can just stay in my room."

Austin's blush turned darker at the thought of staying in the same room as Ally.

OH YEAH!

SMEXY TIMESSSSSS!

The brunette kissed the shorter teen's head before grabbing all of his stuff. They walked downstairs, ignoring Mimi's presence.

"Bye bitch! Have fun in hell!" Ally sang, flipping her off.

HA HA HA HA!

IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!

Austin looked at his mother, watching as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Monica," she whispered, "How could you do this to me?"

The blonde shook his head, fury raging in his eyes.

"You brought this on yourself," he muttered, walking away.

Mimi watched him walk away, tears falling down her face.

"You'll _never_ be good enough," she growled, her body trembling, "YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WERE _NEVER_ GOOD ENOUGH YOU FAT _BITCH_!"

Austin grabbed onto Ally's arm, his hands shaking.

...It's over...

 _She's gone._


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _Worthless._

 _Ugly._

 _Fat._

 _Bitch._

 _You're not good enough._

 _YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!_

Austin was pulled out of his thoughts when Ally placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kira made dinner, are you hungry?" the brunette asked.

 _Fat._

The shorter teen shook his head, giving Ally a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I'll eat something later," he replied.

The brunette glared at him, crossing her arms.

" _Liar_ ," she hissed, causing Austin to wince at her tone, "You and I both know damn well that you're not going to eat _anything._ "

"I'm not hungry," he argued.

Ally sat next to him, her eyes filled with rage.

"Shut _up_ ," she demanded, "You're _not_ fat Aus."

The blonde shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't understand," he said quietly.

Ally grabbed his hand, causing Austin to blush.

"Maybe I don't understand, but that doesn't me I don't _care_ ," the brunette replied, "If you keep starving yourself like this, you're going to end up in the _hospital_."

The shorter teen sighed, pulled his knees against his chest.

"Even if she's not here, my mom _still_ has power over me," Austin muttered, tears falling down his face, "She made me feel this way."

He let out a sob, hiding his face in his hands. Ally pulled the blonde into her arms, kissing his head.

Damn _Mimi._

She _destroyed_ Austin.

The bitch deserves to rot in _hell_.

Ally held Austin together, her eyes burning with anger at the sound of the blonde's cries.

Mimi was going to _pay._

 ** _A & A_**

No one wants her around.

Austin hates her.

Mike wants _nothing_ to do with her.

Her family thinks she's a sociopath.

 _No one cares._

Mimi turned on the bathtub, watching as the water filled it up.

She smiled slightly, her eyes filled with nothing but pain.

Might as well do the world a favor.

The universe never liked her anyway.

 _ **A & A**_

"YOU WHAT?!"

Dez rolled his eyes, looking away from Trish.

The two teens were walking to Ally's house to hang out with her, Kira and Austin.

"I got a boyfriend, yeah," the redhead confirmed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "It's not that big of a deal."

"I didn't know you were gay!" the Latino exclaimed, "How long have you been dating him?"

"Like 3 weeks," Dez replied, a small smile on his face, "His name is Rocky. He's a junior at our school."

Trish punched his arm, causing the taller teen to hiss in pain.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_ FOR?!" the redhead yelled.

"For stealing one of the cute guys!" Trish snapped, causing Dez to smirk.

The Latino began to curse in Spanish while the taller teen smiled in victory. The walked past Austin's house, Trish slowing down.

"What's up?" Dez asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"It's way to quiet in there," the shorter teen replied, "When we walked past here yesterday she was screaming at someone over the phone."

"So? Maybe she's just asleep," the redhead said.

Trish walked up to the door, her eyes going wide when she saw it was open. She looked back at Dez, a worried look in her eyes.

The two teens walked inside, looking for Mimi.

"Ms. Moon?" the taller teen called.

Silence.

"Maybe she _is_ sleeping," Trish muttered, "She probably just left the door open by mistake. I don't even know _why_ I'm worrying about this bitch."

Dez crossed his arms, a suspicious look on his face.

"I don't know Trish," he sighed, "I have a really bad feeling now that we're in here."

All of a sudden, a small trail of water started to flow down the stairs.

"What the hell?" the Latino muttered.

The two teens looked at each other before running upstairs. The bathroom door was wide open, water spilling out into the hallway.

Trish walked inside, letting out a loud scream at what she saw.

 ** _A & A_**

Ally checked her phone again, groaning in frusturation.

Trish and Dez were supposed to be at her house _2 hours_ ago.

Where the hell _were_ they?

Kira placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Austin, he hands resting on her hips.

"I know you don't want to, but you _have_ to eat," she said sternly.

The blonde nodded, smiling slightly when Ally ran a hand through his hair.

The brunette's phone finally rang, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"Dez, you better have a good excuse for why your _ass_ isn't at my house," the teen growled, causing Kira and Austin to laugh.

The redhead was hyperventilating, causing Ally to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Dez? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Dez? DEZ?! Calm the _fuck_ down!" Trish yelled.

"Okay, someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on!" the brunette demanded, "Why does Dez sound like he's about to pass out?"

"It's Mimi," the Latino replied, her voice quiet.

The taller teen rolled her eyes, cursing silently in her head.

"What the hell did the bitch do _now_?" Ally asked.

"She's dead, Ally."

The teen froze, her eyes going wide.

" _Mimi's_ _dead_."


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _"Mommy? Why do you dress me like a girl?"_

 _Mimi pulled Austin onto her lap, ruffling his hair._

 _"I think you look prettier in a dress than you do in pants," his mom replied, smiling, "Besides, your my little princess. You have to look the part!"_

 _The blonde smiled, giggling as his mom placed a tiara on his head. Mimi kissed his head, a genuine smile on her face._

 _"My little princess."_

 _A & A_

 _Austin smiled as his mom placed a flower crown on his head._

 _"I love it!" he squealed, running to look at himself in a mirror._

 _Mimi laughed, watching her son run around in excitement._

 _"Keep behaving and I'll buy you even more," she said, smiling when Austin's jaw dropped._

 _He jumped around, promising he would be the best child Mimi would ever have._

 _A & A_

 _"Did daddy leave because of me?"_

 _Mimi looked up, frowning when she saw her child crying._

 _"Of course not," she assured, pulling Austin into a hug._

 _"Then why did he leave?" the smaller blonde whimpered._

 _His mom ran a hand through his hair, a sad smile on her face._

 _"He didn't love me anymore," she replied, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"I'll always love you mommy."_

 _Mimi looked down at her son who gave her the biggest smile as tears ran down his face._

 _"I promise."_

 ** _A & A_**

"Aus?"

The blonde turned away from the ambulance and faced Ally.

The taller teen walked over and pulled Austin into her arms, kissing his head.

"I'm not going to say it's going to be okay, because I sure as _hell_ know it's not," Ally muttered, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and _make_ it okay. I'm here for you, _I promise_."

As soon as he heard those words, Austin completely broke down.

Mimi's _gone_.

 _For good._

 ** _A & A_**

 ** _~3 Weeks Later~_**

 _2:37 AM_

Ally groaned in annoyance, slamming her phone down on her dresser.

She _really_ needs to go to sleep.

The brunette looked at all of the homework she still had left, growling in anger.

 _Screw it._

She shoved it all into her bag before turning off her lamp and pulling the covers over herself.

Austin was fast asleep next to her, muttering incoherent words in his sleep. Ally smiled slightly at the sight, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

AWWWWWWWW!

AUSLLY! :)

Although, watching him sleep _is_ kind of creepy.

...

Whatever, it's still cute!

...

 _ANYWAY_.

The brunette turned the other way, beginning to fall asleep.

"Mom?"

Ally's eyes shot open and she turned around, looking at the shorter teen in shock.

"Why do you hate me?" he whispered, "Am I the reason you killed yourself?"

Ally began to shake Austin, her eyes filled with concern.

"Blondie? Wake up," the brunette muttered.

"I'm not fat, shut _up,_ " the blonde whimpered, "Leave me _alone_."

"Fucking hell Austin _wake up_!" Ally hissed, shaking him harder, "It's just a _dream_!"

"Was I not good enough for you?" the shorter teen questioned, causing Ally to freeze, "Do you _want_ me to kill myself mom? Will that make you happy? Will I _finally_ be good enough for you?"

The brunette slowly let go of the blonde, rage burning in her eyes.

Even if Mimi's dead, she _still_ as power over her son.

She has the power to make him _hurt_ himself.

Can she _really_ make Austin kill himself for her?

Ally grabbed fistfuls of her hair, closing her eyes tightly.

"I'll kill myself if it will make you happy," the blonde whispered, "Will that make me _worth_ something?"

The taller teen opened her eyes, rage and fear burning within them.

 _no._

 _No._

 _NO!_

" _SHUT UP_!" she yelled, " _WAKE UP AUSTIN! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!"_

Austin's eyes shot open before he sat up in the bed, his eyes full of fear. He was trembling uncontrollably, tears falling down his face rapidly.

"How _could_ you?" Ally asked, her voice laced with anger, " _WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"_

Austin jumped, looking at the other teen in shock.

"Why the _hell_ would you commit _suicide_ for her?!" the brunette hissed, "She did _nothing_ but make you _hate_ yourself! She's the damn reason why you're so _broken_! YOU SHOULDN'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR _HER_!"

A tear fell down Ally's face, causing the blonde to gasp.

"How _could_ you?" she whispered.

"P-princess, I-I'm sorry," Austin whimpered, "I-I didn't m-mean-"

Ally pulled him into her arms, hiding her face in his hair.

"If you _ever_ say _any_ of that shit again, I will _hurt_ you. Do you understand me?" the brunette hissed, more tears escaping from her eyes, "I hate you _so_ damn much right now."

Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's neck, a sad smile on his face.

"I love you too Princess."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Dez looked down at Rocky who was currently resting on his bare chest.

Yeah, yeah.

THEY DID IT ALRIGHT.

BUT I CAN'T WRITE SMUT.

SO DEAL WITH IT.

The redhead sighed, pulling the shorter teen closer to him.

"I'm just worried about Austin," Dez replied, "He did hate Mimi, but at the end of the day, she's still his mom."

Rocky kissed his cheek, giving the teen a small smile.

"He's going to get better Dez," the brunette assured, "He has you, Trish, Kira, and Ally. He may be broken, but he _can_ be fixed. That's what you told me, right?"

Dez pulled Rocky closer, kissing his head.

"Yeah, I did."

 _ **A & A**_

Austin sat in Ally's room, music blasting in his ears.

The blonde's knees were pulled against his chest, his eyes filled with no emotion.

Kira frowned when she saw this, closing the door before facing Ally and Trish.

"This is bad," she muttered, crossing her arms, "He's becoming closed off. He doesn't even _look_ like himself. He's always happy, making everyone else smile. This isn't _Austin._ "

"Well what do you expect?" Trish asked, "His mom commited _suicide_. That's not an easy thing to recover from Kira."

The two continued to argue while Ally rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Do they _ever_ stop arguing?

"Why don't you both shut _up_?" she hissed, causing them to fall silent, "Just go wait downstairs. I'll talk to him."

"What are you going to do?" Kira questioned, crossing her arms.

The brunette smiled, opening her bedroom.

"None of your damn business."

Trish laughed while Kira growled.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE-"

Ally closed the door behind her, smirking as she heard Kira continue to curse.

Austin looked up, causing the taller teen to frown at the lack of emotion on the blonde's face.

"Aus?"

The other teen ignored her, his gaze shifting back to the window.

The brunette threw her head back, groaning in annoyance.

She can't believe she's about to do this.

Ally sat in front of Austin, taking his earbuds from his ears. Before the teen could do anything, Ally threw his phone on her bean bag across the room.

The blonde glared while Ally just smiled.

"Why'd you do that?" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"You know that we all care about you, right?" the teen asked, catching Austin off guard.

"Princess, what are you-"

" _I_ care about you," she said, cutting him off, "You didn't let _me_ push you away, so why the _hell_ should I let you do the same?"

Austin shook his head, looking away.

"My _mom_ didn't think I was good enough," he whispered, "You probably think _I'm_ pathetic too."

Tears formed in his eyes and he let out a quiet sob.

" _My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost."_

The blonde gasped, looking at Ally in shock.

Was she... _singing_?

" _I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home_

 _Cross your heart and hope to die_

 _Promise me you'll never leave my side_."

The brunette pulled Austin closer, causing the blonde to blush.

" _Show me what I can't see when the spark in your eyes is gone_

 _You've got me on my knees I'm your one man cult_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _Promise you I'll never leave your side_."

Ally rested her head against the blonde's, causing his blush to darken.

He didn't even _know_ the older teen could sing.

But _why_?

" _'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_

 _I promise you you're all I see_

 _'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_

 _I'll never leave_."

Tears fell down Austin's face and Ally wiped them away, moving closer.

" _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_."

The brunette cupped Austin's face in her hands before kissing him, pulling the smaller teen on her lap.

The blonde kissed back, his hands resting on Ally's shoulders.

They pulled apart, Austin smiling as tears fell down his face.

"Why do you care about me so much?" he asked, his voice breaking, "Why am I so important to you?"

The brunette gave him a small smile, pulling Austin into her arms.

" _I love you_ , that's why you dumbass."


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _2 Months Later_

"Hi mom."

Austin placed a bouquet of flowers in front of Mimi's gravestone, a sad smile on his face.

"I don't know where you are, but I hope you're happy," the blonde whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

He placed a hand on top of the gravestone, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know that you don't love me, but I meant what I said."

 _A & A_

 _"I'll always love you mommy."_

 _Mimi looked down at her son who gave her the biggest smile as tears ran down his face._

 _"I promise."_

 _A & A_

"I can't forgive you for what you've done, but you're still my mom," Austin said, tears falling down his face, "I love you, and I always will."

The blonde buried his face in his hands, his whole body trembling.

"Alright Aus, calm down."

Ally pulled the shorter teen into her arms, kissing his head.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," she assured, "Let's go home."

 _ **A & A**_

"DEZ I SWEAR TO GOD PUT ME DOWN!" Rocky demanded.

Kira and Trish laughed at the brunette who was being carried bridal style by his boyfriend.

"I like it when you're in my arms," Dez mumbled, causing Rocky to blush when the taller teen kissed him.

Ally rolled her eyes, glaring at all of them.

"Alright, get off your lazy asses and start decorating the tree!" she yelled, "If you _don't_ , no one gets food."

The other teens looked at each other before running towards the Christmas decorations. The brunette smiled in victory, going into the kitchen.

"Princess, can you help me with the cake please?"

Austin stood behind the counter, covered in flour. Ally groaned in annoyance, throwing her head back.

"Can't you ask Jimmy to help you?" the teen whined.

The blonde pouted, tears forming in his eyes. Ally's eyes widened in panic and she quickly walked towards her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you! _Please_ don't cry!" the brunette replied, pulling the shorter teen into a hug. Austin smiled, causing Ally to glare at him.

"Works every time," he said, kissing her cheek.

When Austin went to grab another bowl, Ally slapped his ass, causing him to let out a yelp.

"ALLY!" he exclaimed, a blush covering his face.

The taller teen grabbed his hips, pulling him close to her.

"I'll help you with the cake if _you_ help me upstairs," she murmured, causing Austin's blush to darken.

Before the blonde could protest, Ally hooked her arms under his back and legs before holding him bridal style. Austin squealed in surprise, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Princess! W-we have to bake the cake!" he protested.

"Sex first, cake later," Ally declared, causing Austin's face to turn completely red.

The taller teen kissed him, carrying him upstairs.

Their friends watched in shock, Dez dropping the box of ornaments.

" _Wow_ ," Trish muttered, "Did _not_ see that coming."

"It's a fucking Christmas miracle!" Rocky exclaimed.

Kira sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll go get the earplugs."

* * *

 **I know this is late, but, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! New Years Eve is tomorrow WOOHOO! Let's hope 2017 is a good year because 2016 sucked -_- Anyway, there are only two chapters left in this book until the end, so I'll try to make them interesting lmao XD I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR! See you guys in 2017! :)**

 **~Groot 😎**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Austin shrugged, pulling his beanie over his ears. His therapist gave him a small smile, writing something down in her notepad.

"Have you had anymore nightmares about your mother?" she asked.

The blonde shook his head, looking at the clock.

 _12:47 pm_

He sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

He still had 4 more hours of this _crap_.

 _ **A & A**_

Ally sat in the waiting room with Kira and Jimmy, glaring at the clock.

"Why the _hell_ did you have to get Austin a fucking _therapist_?" the teen hissed, glaring at her foster father, "He's _fine_."

"You don't _know_ that," Jimmy replied, "I just want to make sure he's _completely_ okay."

The brunette growled in response, leaning back into her chair.

"He's just doing what he thinks will help Austin," Kira said, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Well Jimmy doesn't know Austin like _I_ do," the taller teen mumbled, "One wrong question and Austin _will_ break."

 _ **A & A**_

"Do you think you're responsible for Mimi's death?"

Austin shook his head, pulling his knees against his chest.

"I'm not answering that question," he replied.

"If you want me to help you, answer the question please," the therapist said, "I'll ask you again: Do you think you're responsible for Mimi's death?"

"Shut _up_!" Austin yelled, standing up, "It's none of your damn _business_!"

His therapist looked at him in shock, surprised at the teen's reaction.

Austin's face turned red in embarrassment before he sat back down, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't m-mean to yell at you like that. I-It won't happen again, I promise."

" _Now_ I understand why your mother kill herself."

Austin looked up, giving his therapist a confusing look.

"She gave birth to a rude, _horrible_ son. I'm in charge here and I'm _trying_ to help you. Don't you _dare_ yell at me like that. If I ask you a question, _you_ answer it."

 _ **A & A**_

"Is his session over yet?" Ally asked.

"He still has 2 more hours with his therapist," Kira replied, casing the brunette to groan in annoyance.

All of a sudden, they heard yelling coming from the office, causing Ally to stand up. Austin ran out, tear flowing down his face.

"AUSTIN!" the brunette yelled, running after him.

The therapist came out, closing her eyes in frustration. Kira walked up to her, rage burning in the teen's eyes.

"What the fuck happened in there?" she demanded.

"I asked him a question and he _refused_ to answer it. Instead, he decided to _yell_ at me!" the therapist replied.

"If he doesn't _want_ to answer a question, you can't _make_ him!" Kira growled, "What did you even ask?"

"I asked if he blamed himself for his mother's death," the woman sighed, "I hope he does, he's a _horrible_ child!"

The teen growled before punching the therapist in the face, sending her flying onto the ground.

"KIRA!" Jimmy gasped.

"You fucking _bitch_ ," the teen hissed, "Don't you _dare_ talk about Austin like that!"

The therapist glared at Kira, standing up slowly.

"I hope you rot in _hell_ ," Kira growled.

She flipped the therapist off before grabbing Jimmy's arm and walking out of the building.

 _ **A & A**_

Ally walked around the park, sighing in relief when she saw Austin under a tree. She sat next to the smaller teen, pulling him into her arms.

The blonde broke down, crying into Ally's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," the brunette assured, running a hand through Austin's hair, "You _don't_ have to see that therapist anymore. I'll make sure Jimmy doesn't take you to her again."

"S-she called me h-horrible," the teen whimpered, "She s-said _I_ w-was the reason w-why my mom k-killed herself!"

Ally pulled him closer, kissing his head.

"That bitch is _wrong_ ," the brunette argued, "You are _not_ the reason Mimi killed herself."

Austin wiped his tears, looking up at her.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding her hand.

"For what?"

"For making me happy again."

Ally smiled, kissing the shorter teen.

"No problem blondie."


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Ally was still asleep. The blonde rested his head on her shoulder, smiling when she wrapped her arms around him.

Kira walked into the bedroom, smiling at the sight.

"Jimmy says breakfast is ready," she said, "Everyone's coming over to eat with us so wake Ally up for me."

Austin gave her a thumbs up, causing the other teen to laugh before walking downstairs.

The blonde kissed Ally, shaking her.

"Princess, wake up," he muttered, "Breakfast is ready and everyone's coming over."

"I'll wake up if you kiss me again," the brunette replied, causing Austin to roll his eyes.

The teen kissed Ally, smiling when she kissed back. The blonde squealed in surprise when she climbed on top of him, pinning him arms above his head.

"Princess!" Austin exclaimed, blushing furiously.

The brunette kissed down his neck, completely ignoring him.

"Jimmy and Kira are downstairs!" the blonde remarked, struggling under Ally.

"That didn't stop us before," the taller teen pointed out, smirking when Austin's blush darkened.

"But I'm _hungry_ ," the shorter teen whined, pouting.

The brunette groaned in annoyance, letting Austin go.

"Fine, lets go eat breakfast," Ally muttered.

Austin hugged her, kissing the teen's cheek.

"Jimmy said he's taking Kira somewhere later," he said, causing the brunette to smile.

"Well then, prepare yourself for what I have planned for you."

She smirked when the blonde blushed again, hiding his face in his hands.

"Did you sleep all night?" Ally questioned.

The blonde nodded, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't have nightmares about her anymore," the shorter teen replied quietly, "I mostly dream about the good memories we had together. I know that she has done terrible things, but I don't want to remember her as a bad person."

The brunette gave him a small smile, kissing his head.

"Have you been controlling yourself?"

Ally nodded, running a hand through the blonde's head.

"Someone at school called me a bitch and I just flipped them off instead of punching them repeatedly in the face," the teen replied.

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt him," Austin said, "I don't want you getting suspended again."

Ally nodded, pulling the teen closer.

"I'm proud of you princess."

The brunette blushed, a small smile on her face.

"I love you," she muttered, pulling Austin onto her lap, "My innocent little flower."

The shorter teen blushed, kissing Ally.

"I love you too Princess."


	22. Goodbye A&A

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I've been part of the A &A fandom since the 6th grade. I've actually made a lot of friends and I loved writing fanfiction for the show. But, I think it's time to say goodbye. _Innocence_ is my last story in the A&A fandom. I'm not really active with A&A since it ended and I'm not the crazy 12 year old fangirl I used to be XD I'm going to miss this fandom, but I think it's time to let it go :( Thank you all for reading thia story, it was my favorite one to write and I think it was my best one :) I hope you guys keep the A&A fandom going, it will always have a special place in my heart :)**

 **~Groot :p**


End file.
